Lines, Vines, and Tryin' Times
by TwilightSparkle29
Summary: (seventh story in The Found series) Being a Wonderbolt is more than just being a performer. It also means you have a rank in the Army, and they can send you on missions on a 'as needed' basis. But what happens when Soarin is deployed to Saddle Arabia, and how does Spitfire feel about her Colt friend being in constant danger.
1. Chapter 1

The team was silent. Something odd had been happening between Soarin and Spitfire lately, whenever they were in the same room with each other, they wouldn't talk, make eye contact, or make any gestures towards each other. They were just eating right now, and even though it was the norm for Spitfire to be silent most of the time at the dinner table, Soarin usually would be talking with one of the others. Spitfire Picked up her wine glass, and took a sip of her drink. Soarin looked at her, and she looked at him. Her reaction was really uncalled for.

"You shouldn't have to go!" She practically shouted across the room as she rammed her glass down onto the table, making the team jump out of their skins. Soarin looked at her.

"It is an honor to serve my country" He simply responded. The team all looked at each other, their eyes wide; they all knew being a Wonderbolt was more than just being a performer, they all knew what was happening.

"So you'll die for honor!" Spitfire stated. Soarin looked at her. His face was a beet red. He rammed his hoof down on the table.

"I will die, doing what's right, I know my place Spitfire! It's about time you kept yours" Soarin yelled. Spitfire stormed out of the room, clearly upset. Instead of going after her, Soarin sat back down. The team looked at him, and then turned their heads away. They were silent for a few minutes, before Cloudpuff decided to break the silence.

"She's been through a lot you know" She stated. Soarin sighed.

"I know, I just get annoyed with her from time to time" Soarin responded.

"She's been a REA gal most of her life" Lightning stated. "That is, after she was adopted by Silver Feather" He added.

"I should go make things right" Soarin stated as he got up to leave the room.

* * *

Soarin quietly opened the door to Spitfires room. He saw her curled up, her arms around her head. Soarin walked in quietly, and silently closed the door. He walked up to her bed. He settled down next to her, and wrapped his wing around her.

"I don't want us to have a fallout right before I leave." Soarin stated. Spitfire turned her head away.

"Please stop bringing it up" Spitfire whispered. Soarin looked at her. Didn't she see he didn't want to go, that it wasn't his choice? He would stay with her if he could, but the guards needed a chief petty officer down in Saddle Arabia. He kissed her cheek.

"Why is this bugging you so much" Soarin asked out of concern for his mare friend's well-being. She looked at him, and sighed a shuddery breath.

"If I lose you to this war, I'm going to go mental" Spitfire stated. "I already lost two ponies who cared for me, a third will, will" Spitfire stated, choking on her words at the final moment. Soarin nuzzled her.

"That's all I needed" he whispered into her ear. Spitfire clung onto him, and started crying into his shoulder. He held her, lightly running his hooves up and down her back.

"Shhh." He cooed, Spitfire started to calm down. He nuzzled her neck. "I promise I'll come back, babe" Soarin added. Spitfire looked away.

"Soarin" She started. He kissed her, cutting her off, and making her mind go completely blank.

"I promise" He repeated. He held her close. Spitfire dozed off, holding onto Soarin tighter than she ever had before. He wrapped his wings around her. "I love you Spitfire, and I'm going to prove it to you, no matter what" He stated, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning, and the sun was just coming up over the horizon line. Soarin knew he had a bit of time before he had to get ready. He looked over to Spitfire. She was still asleep; he realized she had shifted onto her back, so he could hold her close. He nuzzled her lightly. Spitfire's eyes slowly opened. She sighed; she looked away for a second.

"So, today is the day" Spitfire whispered.

"Affirmative" Soarin stated.

"Save your military talk for the irresponsible privates that you'll have to command" Spitfire spat. Soarin could tell she was clearly upset.

"Spitfire, please, I'll be fine" Soarin stated. Spitfire looked at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"You don't know that Soarin" Spitfire whimpered. Soarin held her close as she cried. It was probably the last time he would be able to hold her for a long time.

"Trust me babe, I'll be fine." Soarin cooed. Spitfire looked up at him. He kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away, he swore he saw Spitfire start to believe in him.

"I do trust you, but" Spitfire started. She felt Soarin's hoof on her lips, he shook his head.

"No! No its, ands, or buts Spitfire" Soarin stated.

"Okay" Spitfire whispered. She was so quiet, it sounded like she wasn't talking at all. Soarin kissed her again, and then started to rub her back. She rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before they knew it, Soarin had to get ready, one flaw with his appearance or uniform could get him into a lot of trouble, and it's not what you want, especially before you even get to your base.

* * *

The team all stood on the platform to a station, an airship station that is. Three different airships pulled up, and landed. They were all a greyish- green color. They were all headed for saddle Arabia. The first one was ready to let soldiers board. A general pulled out a scroll and started to call off names, and the ranks that belonged to those names.

"Captain Silver Moon and chief warrant officer Whirlwind" he started; a colt and a mare stepped up, and boarded the airship. One of the names was very familiar to Soarin, for he knew Captain Silver Moon. As time passed, hundreds of names had been called, now the second Ship was boarding.

"Captain Diamond Sword, and chief petty officer Emerald shield" the general called out. Two colts stepped up this time. The same process was repeated with the second airship. The Third ship was now boarding. As the general was walking to the last airship that was ready to board, Soarin leant in and kissed Spitfire one last time. It was to reassure her everything was going to be fine. With that, he stood at attention again.

"Captain Shining Armor, and chief petty officer Soarin Heights" The general called out. Soarin walked up, as well as a White unicorn stallion with a blue mane. Soarin knew who this was. They both boarded the airship.

"usually we wouldn't have you coast guards in this jacked up situation, but were losing men by the minute down there, we need all the help we can get" Shining stated to him. Soarin nodded. The first Airship took off, then the second. Finally theirs took off into the air.

"We got to get up there and talk to the rest of the troop's soon just meet me when you're ready" Shining armor stated, then walked to where he was pointing to. Soarin thought to himself just for a moment.

"Next stop, Saddle Arabia, the point of no return" Soarin muttered, then walked to where Shining armor was, ready to do whatever needed to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

The moon was well over the horizon line. Spitfire had stayed away from the team ever since they got home from the station they were at. Soarin was gone; she had no way of knowing if he was okay or not. Or so she thought. Spitfire pulled out her laptop to finish some work, only to have a chat box come up in the lower right hand corner of the screen.

"Spitfire, babe it's me" popped up in the box. Spitfire stopped what she was doing, and quickly typed in a response.

"Soarin" she typed. She got a response of yes. Spitfire silently gasped, she wasn't expecting this at all. They continued to chat, minutes turned into hours. Soon though, Soarin had to go. Spitfire closed the chat box, and sighed. She put her work aside, and laid down on her bed. She pulled the covers up over herself and went to bed.

* * *

Shimmer looked into her mother's room. Knowing she was asleep, she knew that it was better not to bother her. She closed the door, and started to walk away, only to walk into somepony.

"Shimmer" Artic winds voice asked.

"It's not what it looks like!" Shimmer quickly stated. Artic wind shook his head.

"You do know I was there for like, fifteen minutes" he stated. He helped her to her hooves. Why is this bothering you so much?" he asked

"Why, because I barely get any time with her anymore, She's my mother for ponies sake" Shimmer growled. She sighed "She, was my mother, till Soarin came into her life, after that I never really talked to her, and vice versa, She's so busy worrying about him, she doesn't realize it, but sometimes I need her love too" Shimmer whimpered. With that she just walked away. Artic Wind followed her into her room. She was lying down on her bed. He settled down next to her, and soon, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

For Soarin it was way different, when he arrived in Saddle Arabia, the sun was just coming up. He had a few moments after he was done unpacking. And that was how he got the time to chat with Spitfire. Now, they were in the middle of who knows where, and they were climbing some sort of tower.

"Remember the goal men, get the mare and get out" Shining Armor stated. They were saving a hostage at the moment. Soarin lost his footing a few seconds later, and he almost let go to the rope they were using. He quickly regained his footing and continued to ascend. Shining Armor laughed

"Afraid of heights, buddy" He stated to Soarin

"Fear of falling" Silver Moon corrected, he was climbing the rope next to the one Shining and himself were climbing. Soarin rolled his eyes.

"Fear of dying guys" Soarin stated. Silver moon laughed.

"Then don't die" He stated.

"Easier said than done Captain" Soarin responded.

As Silver moons quadrant was climbing next to them, they all of a sudden heard a ripping noise, and soon the screams or three stallions, fading away.

"What the hay was that!" Shining asked.

"Our line, It just snapped" Soarin stated, noting that the three privates that were behind him, where now gone.

"They're dead now" Whirlwind stated. Soarin shook his head, and they all continued to climb till they were at the top. Shining Armor told them all to be quiet, and keep their ears open. After that, he kicked the door clean off the hinges. They all entered the building, even though they heard the pop of an AK-47 going off. They were all armed with their own gun, which was currently on their backs, held there by a strap around their chest. Shining went up against a wall, next to a closed door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" They heard a mare scream from inside the room. Shining Armor kicked the door in, and they all went into the room. The two enemy soldiers in the room opened fire. Shining quickly took one down, by shooting him right by the heart. Silver Moon took the other one down. They quickly got the mare, and got the hell out of there.

"Mission accomplished" He whispered, and with that, they all started to descend on the rope they came up on. The mare holding onto Silver Moons back tightly. Next stop, was back to the base.


	4. Chapter 4

The week went by quickly for Shimmer. She was in front of her mother's door. Spitfire wasn't in her room though. Shimmer just stood there staring into the empty room, a blank expression on her face. She was also thinking of Soarin, she was never good with all the military stuff that went on, and Soarin being gone, was taking a toll on her too. When she heard Lightning call her name, something physiologically fired off in her mind, Soarin being gone, Spitfire ignoring her. She felt like no one wanted her around, or didn't want to be around her. Just like in her past, her parents making plans to leave the community, the soldiers in her old community were taught the pegasi were bad. When they realized that her father had mapped out the sewer system, they came to her house. Her parents told her to hide under her bed, and not make a sound. A few weeks later she ran away with her parent, that's how she ended up here in the first place. Her eyes grew to the size of pie plates. Lightning called her name again along with Rainbow Dash, Then Cloudpuff did the same thing, and so did Artic wind and Spitfire. She started to back away into the dark hallway, and then ran off to her room. When she was in her room, she got down and crawled under her bed; she curled up and started moving back and forth a little.

"Shimmer" Spitfire stated as she entered her room.

"Andate via, ho fatto nulla di male!" Shimmer hissed. It was in her original, mother tounge. But it the language commonly spoken it ment, Go away, I did nothing wrong. Spitfire, knew what she said. Being Captain of the wonderbolts gave you the better end when it came to languages. Spitfire got down on the floor, and looked under the bed.

"Spitfire what are you doing?" Lightning asked. He got down next to her.

"Shimmer" Lightning stated, suprised she even managed to get under her bed.

"Andate via, ho fatto nulla di male!" Shimmer repeated a bit louder. Lightning had a confused expression on his face.

"What" He stated. Spitfire gave him a look, which told him he should leave, along with the team. He nodded, then left. Spitfire put her hoof under her bed. She saw Shimmer hesitate, then she moved her hoof so she was holding onto Spitfires lightly. Shimmer was still for a few seconds, then she started to slowly move towards Spitfire. After a while she came out from under her bed. She just looked at Spitfire with large eyes.

"You ok" Spitfire asked in a caring tone. Shimmer whimpered a bit. Spitfire moved a little closer to her daughter. Shimmer backed away, her instincts were taking control, and Shimmer knew when it happened, it would make her a bit crazy at times. But this was the worse it had been, ever. Spitfire sighed, and just stayed where she was. She wasn't going to force anything upon Shimmer. She just stayed where she was, and sighed.

"It scares me too you know, you're not the only one affected by Soarin leaving" Shimmer whimpered. Spitfire looked at her. Truth be told, to Shimmer, Soarin leaving, was like the soldiers taking her father away, then her mother, then herself. Even though she hid, they had found her. Shimmer saw Spitfire look away. Shimmer made her way over to her mother, and curled up next to her. Spitfire draped her wing around her instinctively. Shimmer started to calm down, and soon fell asleep in her mothers presence. Spitfire just stayed there and watched her daughter sleep, feeling like there was no end to that moment.

"I'm so sorry that I was ignoring you" Spitfire whispered, as if she was awake. With that she looked at her daughter, and watched her as she slept, her motherly instinct was kicking in, and she knew it.

* * *

(A/N: I should add that Shimmer is playing a minor role in this story, and there will be more chapters with Spitfire interacting with Shimmer, and only Shimmer in the future... also sorry for the delay, I got halfway through the chapter, and hit a dead end, and had writers block for weeks!

~TwilightSparkle29)


	5. Chapter 5

The days passed by slowly for Spitfire. She was also starting to learn more about Shimmers past, now that Soarin was deployed with the army. It was, though, a very long story. She was currently out on her balcony. She knew Shimmer was asleep, and the others were downstairs, talking and cracking the occasinal joke at another's expense. Not wanting to be around the team at the time, she decided just to stay out on her balcony, looking out onto the moonlit Equestria. She sighed, this seemed to be the only time she could hear herself think. A yawn escaped her lips, but she just kept on standing there. After awhile she heard somepony behind her.

"You okay Spits" A familiar voice asked. She turned around to see her father behind her. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"I'm... Fine" Spitfire started. Her father, Silver feather, looked at her.

"You were never good with this type of thing, and don't try to say otherwise, I raised you, and when I had to do something like Soarin is, you'd always be morose" Silver feather whispered. Spitfire turned away.

"Seriously dad, I'm fine" Spitfire sighed. Silver moon shook his head. He walked up next to her. She turned her head away.

"You keep turning your head away from me, your not making eye contact with me Spits" Silver moon started

"dad" Spitfire mumbled, She leant up against the railing to her balcony.

"You're mumbling, or sighing, or just pausing in between the words you speak Spits" Her dad continued.

"Dad" Spitfire stated a bit louder, almost in a tone that told him to back off a bit. Sliver kept on going.

"Spitfire Embers you are bottling up your feelings, and I don't like it" Sliver stated.

"DAD, I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE FILLY ANYMORE!" Spitfire snapped. She immediately covered her muzzled, Sliver glared at her, his eyes turned placid after awhile though.

"Spits, I think you need to talk to somepony" Silver calmly responded. Spitfire looked at him, a blank expression on her face.

"Who are you talking about" Spitfire yawned. Silver sighed.

"Whens the next time Sweets is stopping by" Silver stated.

"Tomorrow wh- wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, There is no way in the seven circles of tartarus that I am going to talk to that automatic headache machine!" Spitfire stated. Silver shook his head, and nuzzled Spitfire in a fatherly way. He put his hoof on her shoulder.

"We all had a time in our lives where we need to talk to that 'automatic headache machine' I call Sweets" Silver started. "If you do end up talking to him, just don't bring anything into his office you can stab him with" Silver added before flying off. He was determined, and he was going to make it so Spitfire had no choice but to talk to him. It was for her own good.

* * *

Spitfire walked into her bedroom. She settled down in her bed, but she couldn't seem to fall asleep.

"Celestia protect him" She whispered. She stared at the ceiling. She shook her head, as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Oh how i wish you were here" Spitfire whispered as she looked to here Soarin would be laying. She pulled the covers up over herself, and went to sleep a few hours later.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though Spitfire was asleep, it was the start of a whole new month for Soarin. Time zones could be confusing, but not when you're actually in the time zone. Shining Armor led his quadrant in basic drills for that morning.

"Shouldn't I be helping" Soarin asked, he was even surprised he was used to being up at two o'clock in the morning.

"Just don't worry about it Heights" Shining Armor stated. He was referring to him by the name sewn into the pocket of his uniform. Soarin sighed. The only time Shining Armor used that name was when he was mocking him, or was telling him to just lay low, and not worry about it (Aka, Just accept my orders, or you're going to loose a limb).

"Sir I really think I should-" Soarin started again.

"Look Heights, you're lucky that I've actually had some caffeinated coffee this morning, because if I hadn't yet, you wouldn't be walking, just accept my orders petty officer, am i understood" Shining Armor asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes sir" Soarin sighed. Shining saw he was getting a little jumpy though. He grumbled something and then turned to him.

"If you're looking for something to do, why don't you go get me another cup of coffee" Shining Armor stated. Soarin walked off with that, not questioning the order.

"Talking to me like I'm a mutt, it's time I'm shown some respect around here" Soarin started.

"Why don't you go get me another cup of coffee" Soarin added in a mocking tone. He walked into the barracks, and into the empty dining hall. Soarin made his way over to the coffee makers, only to see a poorly made sign posted above them.

**Serving Decaf Only**

Soarin scowl turned into a smile. A Smile you would see on a pony who just one a million bits, in fact he felt like he'd just hit the jackpot. Soarin filled Shining Armors cup. And almost pranced back to the training fields where his Quadrant was. He handed the cup off to Shining Armor. He saw him take a sip, and soon choke on the liquid he just swallowed.

"Celestia damn it solider, this shit is decaf!" Shining coughed. Soarin chuckled.

"It what they were serving Captain, and besides you were specific enough" Soarin stated. Shining's face was a beat red, and soon, Soarin was down on the ground, and had Shining's hooves flailing at him, Smacking him across the face and punching him in the gut. Soarin, bucked his hind legs up, kicking Shining in a very sensitive area, otherwise known as the Family Jewel's making him fall to the ground. It took him about five minutes to get up.

"Laps, go" Shining stated to the cadets. They started to run without a question.

"Strong kick you got there Heights" Shining stated in a cracked voice. He cleared his throat

"Want me to demonstrate it to you again" Soarin hissed.

"Please Soarin, don't" Shining stated in fear. Soarin nodded.

"How many laps are you having them do?" Soarin asked.

"I'm having them run till I'm satisfied." Shining Armor stated. With that Soarin was silent. Knowing he showed Shining Armor what he could do.

* * *

(A/N: I just felt like I needed a break from dead serious drama, and show Soarin had a rebellious side to him... I guess.)


	7. Chapter 7

Spitfire walked downstairs, looking worse then she did when she went to sleep the night before. It been a month since Soarin left. The team turned to look at her. Shimmer was silent.

"Whoa, what happened to you, you look like you just got hit by a train!" Lightning stated. Spitfire glared at him.

"Someone kill him please!" She sneered. Spitfire sat down in an empty seat.

"By the way, Sweets is expecting you on his ' I'm going to tell you all about the bad things in my life' couch at noon" Cloudpuff stated.

"Wait, WHAT" Spitfire screeched, falling out of the seat she was just sitting in. She looked at them.

"You're joking, right" Spitfire added.

"No, he just told us to tell you that, so, yeah were not joking" Lightning stated.

"You're joking, right" Spitfire repeated. Cloudpuff sighed and walked up to Spitfire, she whacked her across the face. Spitfire shook her head.

"What was THAT for!" She stated. She started to rub her cheek.

"You needed that, no need to thank me" Cloudpuff calmly stated. Spitfire started to stare off into space, Cloudpuff was about to whack her across the face again when lightning grabbed her hoof.

"Let her, it's her way to cope with things sometimes" Lightning stated. Cloudpuff lowered her hoof.

"let her be" Lightning whispered, and with that the team left Spitfire alone.

* * *

Spitfire walked down the hall. She stopped in front of an office, that she would usually pass, like it was not even there. The door read Dr. Sweets. Spitfire took a deep breath, then opened the door. She was met with a whiff of the sent of pine, lavender, peppermint, and Incense. Spitfire started to choke on the sent. It was just so potent. She took another deep breath, getting another whiff of the mixture of smells.

"I've been expecting you" A voice called from within the office. Spitfire finally saw the lavender colt, with the navy blue and baby blue mane. She sighed, and walked into the office, closing the door behind her. This was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Spitfire looked at the clock on the wall. She quietly sighed.

'five more minutes and then you're home free' Spitfire thought to herself. For the past hour Sweets was talking to her, then he'd have her talk to him. It went like that for the whole first hour. Now, he was explaining that her father had stopped by his house in Cloudsdale the other night and expressed his concern for her well- being.

"You meen, he came, and told you i needed to talk to you, and if you'd ignored his request and you never did talk to me today, you're neck would be in two" Spitfire told him. Sweets gumbled.

"Well, there was a threat involved, but it wasn't as serious as that" Sweets responded. Spitfire looked at the clock again.

'four more minutes' Spitfire thought.

"Now moving on from that, I think i've come to a conclusion" Sweets stated.

"Really" Spitfire stated, not that enthusiastcally.

"Based on what i know, and what you've told me" Sweets started. "You're anxious, Since you lost your parents at a very young age, It's getting to the point where i think you fear death in general. Soarin being in this position, where he can be faced with a life or death situation has caused you to start fearing for him, you're scared about a pony you care dearly about is going to die, that though, isn't the case Spitfire" Sweets continued. "Soarins a healhy stallion, and he knows what he's doing". Spitfire nodded, and turned her head back to the clock on the wall, so did Sweets.

"Well, i got to get going" Sweets started up again. Spitfire shot up out of her seat and practacally ran for the door.

"Wait!" Sweets stated. Spitfire turned around, an unsatisfied look on her face.

"I want to see you in two weeks, I don't want you're fear to get any worse" Sweets stated. Spitfire walked out of the room after that, and soon to her bedroom, only to find Shimmer curled up on her bed.

* * *

Spitfire walked up to her bed, and settled down next to Shimmer. Shimmer lightly nudged her wing. Spitfire draped it over her. Something was going on with Shimmer as well. Spitfire knew it was better, just to take it easy around her. She felt her lightly shaking.

"You ok kiddo?" Spitfire asked her in a hush. Shimmer quietly whimpered.

"Shimmer it's ok, everything is going to be ok" Spitfire reassured her. Shimmer opened her mouth to say something, but she only moved her jaw, no words were coming out of her mouth. She stopped, and then said a few words, that Spitfire never thought she would hear from Shimmer.

"I want daddy, too" she whispered. Spitfire was taken aback by this, and it tugged at her heartstrings. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She hugged Shimmer.

"Oh, Shimmer, he'll be back soon" Spitfire whispered. To Shimmer though, she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry mommy" She responded tiredly. Spitfire rubbed her back for a bit, and soon noticed her daughter was asleep.

"Soon" Spitfire whispered as she held her sleeping daughter close. She rested her head on her pillow, and soon fell asleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Soarin walked into his dorm as quietly as he possibly could. He knew he had been out past curfew, and if Shining found out, he would be questioning his whereabouts. Soarin closed the door to the dark room, only to have it be filled with the soft, golden glow of a desk lamp. Shining Armor looked at him.

"Where were you, it's fifteen minutes past curfew, you should of been here, well fifteen minutes ago!" Shining stated. Soarin sighed, he really didn't want to mention where he was. Thinking Shining Armor would think he was going soft. Soarin felt something brush up against his side. He looked over to his saddle bag, to see a red velvet box threatening to fall out of his bag at any moment. He swallowed hard.

"Please don't fall out' Soarin thought. Of coarse the universe didn't listen, and the box fell out onto the floor.

"What's that Soarin" Shining Armor asked. He used his magic to pick the box up. A red blush appeared on Soarin's face.

"It's nothing, really" Soarin quickly stated as he started to grab for the box.

"If its nothing why are you freaking out solider?" Shining Armor asked, he opened the box with his magic, only to reveal a golden bracelet inside. Shining Armor chuckled.

"Give it back!" Soarin demanded.

"Ahh, I see Heights has a mare who tickles his fancy, hmm" Shining chuckled.

"I said give it back!" Soarin stated. Shining Armor closed the box, and put in Soarins saddle bag.

"Who's the lucky mare?" he asked. He started looking over a few documents, but Soarin could tell he was still listening.

"Spitfire" Soarin responded, laying down in his bunk. Shining looked at him.

"You're going to propose to the captain of the Wonderbolts." Shining stated. "How long have you two been dating" he added.

"Almost a year now" Soarin responded. Truth be told, he missed Spitfire, a lot. He never showed it around Shining Armor.

"Why are you so interested in my love life" Soarin asked.

"Soarin, I have to hear about relationship problems all the time because my wife is the _princess_ of love, it's a change in pace when i hear about a _good_ relationship." Shining Armor stated.

"You're lucky your troops are out of here in two weeks" Shining Armor stated. "I only got fifteen days on leave, and still I got to stay border side" Shining Armor added. Soarin nodded, then pulled the covers up over his head, and drifted off to sleep a few seconds later.


	10. Chapter 10

As the days passed by, things were starting to lighten up a bit for Spitfire. She wasn't sure why though. Sweets told her at the end of the session that it was the last time he was going to make her see him. He told her to come back and talk if she felt things were taking a turn for the worst.

* * *

That same day, Lightning found out things were going to lighten up too. It all started when he received a text. It was from Soarin, and it asked him to pick him up from the Airship Station at nine that night. Lightning was taken completely by surprise. And the hours leading up to what was about to happen flew by.

* * *

It was nine now. And Lightning decided to take Shimmer along with him. Lightning landed on the platform, to see groups of ponies, with the ones they loved, greeting the ones that were returning from Saddle Arabia. A familiar, light blue Pegasus walked towards Lightning and Shimmer, with his saddle bag at his side.

"SOARIN!" Shimmer practically shouted, she ran up to him. Soarin and her embraced. Soarin wasn't expecting to see Shimmer, it was a little surprise for him. He let go of Shimmer and walked towards Lightning.

"So this is just leave or" Lightning started.

"No the coast guards are home for good" Soarin stated. "who else knows I'm home?" He added.

"Only Cloudpuff and Rainbow Dash" Lightning responded. Shimmer, Lightning, and Soarin all took off. "Rainbow Dash will let you in through the back" Lightning stated. Soarin nodded, and soon they Landed. Before they entered the building, and Soarin went around back Lightning mentioned something to Shimmer.

"Shimmer, you got to keep this a secret, no pony inside should know he's back" Lightning whispered. And with that he opened the door an he walked in, and Shimmer followed close behind.

* * *

Soarin went around back, to be met with the sight of an open door, and Rainbow Dash standing in the doorway. Soarin gave her a small smile. And quietly walked in. He started to walk down the hallway When he got to the doorway that lead to the main room, he saw Lightning look at Cloudpuff, she looked at the doorway quickly. Smiled and then spoke.

"Spitfire, we have a surprise for you." Spitfire looked up at her.

"What?" She asked. Lightning nodded, it was towards Soarin, and with that he walked into the room.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little 'touchy' so to speak, the next chapter should be better)


	11. Chapter 11

Cloudpuff pointed to the doorway . Spitfire turned her head to look, and as soon as she saw Soarin she shot up out of her seat, and almost tackled him. Soarin held her in a hug, running his hoof along her back. Spitfire looked at him. Soarin put a hoof on her shoulder, he took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Spitfire, you know i love you, and every day that love for you grows stronger" he started. Spitfire blushed. Soarin continued what he was saying.

"And i don't want our time together to end." Soarin took another deep breath, got down, and took the red velvet box out of his saddle bag.

"Spitfire, will you marry me?" Soarin asked. He opened the box, revealing the gold bracelet. Spitfire smiled.

"Yes" she responded simply. Soarin put the bracelet on Spitfires hoof, and got up. He looked at her again, and nuzzled her. Out of the corner of Soarins eye, he saw the others leave the room. Soarin walked over to the couch, and sat down. Spitfire sat down next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So is this just leave" Spitfire asked. Soarin turned her head so she was looking at him

"I'm home for good, babe" Soarin stated. He leant in and kissed Spitfire. When he pulled away, he saw Spitfires eyes were half closed, he could tell she was tired. Soarin laid down on the couch, and let Spitfire rest on top of him. He nuzzled her for awhile, and she soon dozed off. Soarin watched her for awhile. He knew that from now on, he would do his best to never leave Spitfires side, that was if he had the choice. He knew they had a little catching up to do, but in other words, he was just happy to be home, and be with the mare he loved.

* * *

(A/N: Probably not the best ending in the world, but I tried... that's what counts right. As always, I hoped you enjoyed and keep your eyes peeled for the next story :)

~TwilightSparkle29)


End file.
